Destiny
by TheOneWithTooManyInterests
Summary: Reagan Jones lives in the 20th century, and is a social outcast because of who she is. She's the Avatar, and S.H.I.E.L.D. is rather interested in her abilities. What if she's asked to join the Avengers? And what if she catches the eye of a certain Asgardian prince? Will she succeed in fulfulling her destiny, or will she fall? Thor/OFC, rating T, might go up


**Prologue:**

_My name is Reagan Jones. Before I was born, and I mean, WAY before I was born, there were these people called 'Benders'. They were able to bend the elements; water, earth, fire, and air. In That time, only one could master all four elements. This person was called the Avatar. The last known Avatar, was Avatar Korra. She defeated Amon, and his followers. Now, in the year 2012, Benders have nearly gone extinct. Only a few survived, along with the great-grand children of Korra's predecessor, Aang. They train me, because I'm the new Avatar. And though people might not need me anymore, it still is my duty to keep balance to the world. And I won't neglect them._

**XXX**

Reagan stretched her back. She had just finished another intense training with Feng. He was a really great guy, and a great air-bending teacher as well. Not to mention one of the last air-benders around. He was in his mid-forties, and had a heart of gold.

'Well done Reagan, you're getting much better at your air-bending' he encouraged her.

She smiled at him.

'I'm trying my best. I don't want to let you down' she said, and bowed to him.

He laughed softly.

'Don't bow, Rea. Just because my great-grandfather was the Avatar, doesn't mean you need to bow for me' he spoke.

'I should, Master Feng. You've taught me everything. Hadn't you been here, I would've never succeeded in learning all the four elements so quickly' she smiled.

She thought of her training. She had discovered her talent at the age of fourteen. Since then, she had done nothing but train. But now, eight years later, she almost was a fully grown Avatar. She just hoped she could make her predecessors proud.

She had yet to master the spiritual side of being the Avatar. In her free time, she often meditated, hoping she would be able to talk to her past lives. Feng often told her not to force herself. It wouldn't get her anywhere.

She pulled her hair out of her ponytail. She looked up when Feng's daughter entered.

'What's the matter?' Feng asked her.

'There's a man here to see Reagan' she answered.

Reagan frowned. She looked at Feng.

'They found me, Feng' she said.

'Rea, we're not sure of that' Feng answered.

'I should go check' Reagan said.

'_No need for that'_

All three of them turned their gazes towards a dark-skinned man, dressed in a black suit, wearing an eye-patch.

Reagan watched as Feng guided his daughter out of their training-hall.

'Who are you?' she asked.

'Nick Fury. I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D.' he explained.

Reagan raised her eyebrow at him.

'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division' he replied.

'And what do you want with me?' she asked him.

He put his hands behind his back.

'We've been watching you for a while now, Reagan. We have reason to believe that you're suitable for a project we call 'The Avengers-initiative'' he explained.

Reagan pulled her bag up her shoulder. She chose to play dumb, since she knew the government could never be up to something good wanting her in their pocket.

'I don't know what you're talking about' she answered.

He walked towards a nearby table, and took the glass of water standing atop of it. He threw the water at her. On pure instinct, she put her hand out, causing the water to stop moving in mid-air. Her eyes widened.

She growled in annoyance at his move. She circled the water above her head, before letting it slide back into the glass he was holding.

'As I was saying, you have a very special skill-set, Reagan. We'd like you to join our team' he spoke.

He handed her a thick file.

'Think about it. We'll come back for your decision tomorrow' he said.

With that, he left. She opened the file. The first picture she saw was a picture of Tony Stark, and his alter ego, Iron man.

The second file held a picture of a rather handsome man, with blonde hair, and dressed in a blue, white and red costume. He wore a helmet with an 'A' on it. His file said 'Captain America/Steve Rogers'.

The third file also held the picture of a blonde man. Only this man had longer hair that reached past his shoulders. He looked like a Viking, and held a hammer in his hand. His ID said 'Thor'. She spotted a photo of him holding his hammer up to the air, while lightning connected with the hammer. Her eyes widened. How was that possible?

The fourth file had her choking for air. She saw a man with dark hair and glasses, and on another photo, a green monster with the same dark hair. Above it stood; 'The Hulk/Bruce Banner'.

The last file showed two people; a beautiful, red-haired woman, and a man with dark blond hair. Their names were Natasha Romanov/Black Widow, and Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye.

She took a seat, as she read their files. They too, had very special skills. She ran her hands through her hair worriedly. What could this organization possibly want with these people? Was their purpose to protect the world? She knew it was her destiny to do so, but she wouldn't do so because of the government. She would save the world and keep the balance because it was her destiny.

Sometime later, Feng entered the room again. She looked up to him, and handed him the files. He went through them, and took a seat next to her.

'You know what I was thinking when I found out who you were?' he asked.

She didn't respond. She rested her head against his shoulder.

'I knew you were destined for greatness. And now, it turns out you won't have to do it by yourself' he continued.

Reagan held out her hand, and a small flame appeared. She sighed.

'How can I protect my people, when I don't even know what I'm up against?' she asked.

Feng closed her hand.

'My great-grandfather, Avatar Aang, knew nothing of the hundred-year-war when he woke from being in that ice-berg. Avatar Korra, didn't know of Amon, and his followers when she arrived in Republic city, which now is called New York City' he explained.

'Yeah, but-' 'No buts, Reagan. You _**are **_the Avatar. And you're strong. You will succeed' Feng promised.

She sighed deeply, hoping Feng was right. She didn't want to disappoint her people.

**XXX**

**First chapter is a very short one, sorry! I hope you like reading this, I like writing it.**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


End file.
